Night Conversation
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: This is just a short story with mainly Dive and Wing. I'll get you a longer one next time Ty. Please Review.


Night Conversation

*** 

**Hey Y'all! Third story and second in a serious that I'm in the middle of writing. Thanks Ty! I'm so glad that you like my stories! This one's for you since you seem to like the last one so much. J As always, I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Disney does, the lucky mouse lovers… heh, any ways, enjoy peoples!**

*** 

Wildwing sighed as he waited in the ready room for some sign for his brother. Recently Nosedive had been leaving and not coming back until early morning. He'd get a few hours of sleep and come to practice. The lack was showing horribly in his game, which caused him to stay out even more unfortunately. The doors opened with a swish and Wildwing looked to see his brother walk in numbly, his eyes red from lack of sleep.

"Dive?" Wildwing asked. The teen looked up at him then bowed his head, refusing to come any closer than where he stood at the control panel. "You alright baby bro?" Wildwing asked softly.

"Yeah." Nosedive said softly.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Could you be more specific?" there was silence for a moment till Nosedive shook his head.

"Not really." He muttered. Wildwing frowned.

"So you were just out, walking around?" he asked. To his surprise, Nosedive nodded. "Why?" he asked. Again Nosedive was quiet. Wildwing walked over to him and stood before him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Nosedive shook his head. Wing sighed. "How about you and I talk about this tomorrow when you get up. I don't want to see you before noon though, get it?" he asked. Nosedive looked at him surprised.

"What?" he asked, almost as if he felt as if Wildwing was pushing him away. Wildwing smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You need more than three hours of sleep. I've already canceled practice for tomorrow morning, and Phil canceled all of the photo shoots. We've got all day to goof off tomorrow, as long as Dragaunus doesn't decide to be a pain." He smiled wearily. Nosedive returned one of his own.

"Thanks bro." He said softly.

"Sure. Next time warn me will ya?" Wildwing said, concern in his eyes. "You scared me baby bro." He said softly. Nosedive was quiet, then looked up at him.

"Wildwing, why did you ask Canard to let me come with you? I have nothing to give to this team." He said. Wildwing looked at him, then nodded to the living room.

"Let's go sit down. We need to talk about this." He said softly. Once they had seated themselves in the living room, Wildwing smiled at his brother. "To answer your question, I couldn't bear to leave you behind baby bro. Deep down I knew that you would prove yourself, and you have. To tell you the truth, I always wondered why Canard chose me as well. Nosedive, I was the decoy, did you know that?"

"No." Nosedive looked at him. "Was that his only reason?" he asked. Wildwing shook his head.

"No. I was the best goalie he'd ever met, and he knew that people listened to me when I gave an order. He would be over me, but I'd be leading." He said softly. "That's how it always was, remember?" he asked softly. Nosedive nodded, then looked up at his brother.

"When do you think he'll be coming back?" he asked softly, referring to what his future self had told Wildwing and the others.

"Soon. I hope." Wildwing said softly.

"You think he'll change his mind about me?" Nosedive asked softly. Wildwing shook his head.

"I don't know baby bro." He said softly. "Just, be yourself and ignore him like you used to." He smiled softly. Nosedive looked at him, fighting a yawn. Unfortunately it overpowered him and he looked at his brother sadly.

"He's still going to hate me Wing. I just know it." He said softly. Wildwing looked at him sadly.

"And I'll keep sticking up for you. I know the others will too. Duke and Grin especially."

"What if they don't?"

"I will Dive." Wildwing stressed. He looked at his brother. "Is this what's been bothering you?" he asked. Dive nodded quietly and Wing smiled. "Baby bro, you don't worry. I'd beat the mess out of him if I had to for you. I've already done it once, remember? When we first met him?" he asked. Nosedive smirked at the memory.

"Yeah. We'd just been adopted by the McDrake's." he said. "He started picking at me because I was so short."

"And I hit him for it and gave him two cracked ribs as well." Wing nodded. Dive smiled at him.

"I guess he won't be dumb enough to pick at my height then." He said softly. Wildwing chuckled.

"No. I don't think so." He smiled at Nosedive, then stood. "Come on baby bro. You need your rest." He said. Nosedive nodded and stood as well, walking with his brother back to his room.

"Hey Wing?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Any time baby bro. Anytime."

**_END_**


End file.
